Bocejar
by LuizaSousa
Summary: Acordado de um pesadelo, Booth a tem ao seu lado, do jeito Squint, mas ela está lá. Contém Spoilers do 5.12 The Proof In The Pudding.


**Título: Bocejar**

**Autora: Luiza Sousa**

* * *

Booth acorda assustado de um sonho, um sonho sobre os horríveis dias que teve no exército. Escuridão, lama, barulho de tiros, de gritos. Ele tentou acalmar a respiração e o leve tremor para não acordá-la, dormia suavemente sobre seu tórax. A inocência que ele necessitava ver.

Sua boca estava seca, e tirando-a lentamente de cima de si, dirigiu-se a cozinha. Não água, algo forte, ele pensou.

...

_"Vocês sabem quantas pessoas Booth matou pelo seu país?"_ Cam perguntou em uma pergunta quase retórica para Sweets e Brennan.

_"Aproximadamente 50"._ Brennan lembrava-se muito bem sobre esse tipo de conversa com Booth.

_"Uau! Isso é muito sangue, do tipo que mantém uma pessoa acordada a noite."_

Sweets estava certo, e foi essa conversa que veio na mente de Brennan quando esta acordou e percebeu que ele não estava mais na cama por algum tempo, lençóis frios.

Booth estava sentado no sofá de seu apartamento com uma mão apoiando a cabeça baixa e a outra segurando um copo de uísque. Os seus sentidos de Ranger perceberam Brennan a alguns metros do sofá o observando.

"Espaço?" Ele saberia do que ela estava falando.

"Não" Era uma das coisas que pertenciam aos dois. "Só tempo"

Caminhou devagar e sentou-se ao lado esquerdo dele enquanto seu cérebro procurava desesperadamente o que fazer. "Contato físico" – Um aviso apareceu internamente.

Pousou a mão esquerda na coxa e a direita passou delicadamente pelo rosto. Estava escuro, ela não pode ver os olhos vermelhos ou o caminho da lágrima, mas sentiu a umidade sob seus dedos e seu coração se contraiu de angústia.

Olharam-se profundamente, mesmo a pouca luz, e de repente ele esqueceu o que o levara até ali.

"Está tudo bem agora, Seeley." Ela o assegurou. O fez deitar a cabeça em sua perna e fez carinho nos seus cabelos.

"Você está fria, Bones." Ele sorriu, só ela ali o fazia um bem incrível.

"Sim, você está com a calça do conjunto do moletom e eu estou só com a parte de cima, Booth." Ela explicou uma coisa que ele já sabia, mas amava quando ela não notava.

Brennan bocejou, alguns segundos depois Booth faz o mesmo. Eles riem.

"Sabe, Booth, o dicionário não está totalmente certo quanto à descrição da palavra 'Bocejo'. Ele serve para obter mais oxigênio e liberar o acúmulo de dióxido de carbono do organismo, embora esta área de estudos não esteja completamente formada, já que existem algumas dúvidas e responder. Alguns estudos indicam também que – ela boceja novamente – que o bocejo era uma forma rústica de comunicação e que, e que – outro bocejo – droga, nossos ancestrais que mostravam seus dentes para intimidar os outros." E Brennan boceja de novo

"Você não intimida ninguém bocejando, Bones. Então, oxigena o cérebro e intimida." Booth boceja.

"Foi isso que eu disse. Também dizem que está ligado a nossa capacidade de se ligar aos outros emocionalmente. No cérebro, a área do boceja contagioso está ligado ao de empatia, que é o lóbulo quadrado e o giro temporal posterior. Se uma pessoa não tiver empatia pela outra, provavelmente não irá bocejar."

"Então nós estamos muito bem conectados." Vez dele de bocejar.

"Sim. Outra parte deste estudo é que eles bocejassem para mudar de assunto... Aí seria a teoria do tédio."

"Bones, chega. Incrível que você consiga pensar nessas coisas mesmo com sono."

Booth boceja e se levanta do sofá e segurando a mão dela, seguem em direção do quarto.

"Você está só com a parte de cima do conjunto?" Ele a abraça por trás quando chegam à porta do quarto.

"Você sabe que sim, Booth" Só agora que ela olha em seu rosto, sabe do que ele estava realmente querendo dizer. Sexo.

"Oh, não Booth! Pela manhã, eu prometo. Os níveis de testosterona estão maiores em ambos de nós e melhora a experiência, sendo a testosterona o hormônio responsável..."

"BONES! Vamos só nos deitar, abraçar e dormir calmamente, okay?"

"Oh, claro. Mas se não quiser de manhã, entendo, poderíamos nos atrasar para o trabalho." Brennan engatinha para seu lado da cama.

"Eu acordo você mais cedo." Deitada de costas para ele, abraçando-a, Booth dá um último beijo de boa noite na curva de seu pescoço.

"É, eu sei que vai."

* * *

**Bem, é minha primeira fic completa de Bones, logo, sendo a primeira B&B. Espero que tenham aproveitado, e se sim, digam, por favor. Obrigada por lerem.**


End file.
